Estelle
by FORGEDprincess
Summary: Sam and Dean run into Estelle in a vamp nest, and she gets hurt. Believing her to be a hunter, they treat her injuries themselves while she's unconscious, rather than dumping her in some hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first piece of fanfic. Actually, it's the first story I have written since high school! It's probably pretty terrible (hopefully not too terrible). Reviews with positive or negative feedback are always welcome - I'm not too precious, and I don't have any delusions about being the worlds greatest author. I seriously doubt I have any idea what I'm doing, and it's not beta-ed so maybe it doesn't even make sense outside my own head. The only way I'll know is if you tell me!**

**So, I have lot's of ideas for stories, but generally not the time or patience to write them.**

**This one's about the title character (who I'm thinking of writing about a bit more) and how she falls into hunting, and how she meets Sam and Dean. On the show, we're always hearing the back stories of how hunters got into 'the life'. Usually it's because someone close to them is the victim of supernatural death. We see people lose family members to monsters all the time; surely some of those people become hunters too. Anyway, that was the intitial catalyst for this story, but it turned out a little differently.**

**Chapter 1.**

She approached the old factory on foot. Careful. Quiet. Her research had told her that vampires probably had very acute senses, including hearing. They'd hear her AMC Javelin a mile away if she drove.

Finding this place was down to pure luck. She'd seen one of the missing kids come down here, and nobody had seen her since. She'd known something was up, and based on her knowledge of Anne Rice novels and other fiction, she even suspected vampires. But she had no idea what to do about it.

She had initially assumed that if it was indeed vampires, as even the headlines had screamed, the way to kill them would be with a stake through the heart, Buffy style. She had even imagined they would go 'poof' in a cloud of dust when this happened. Now she felt glad she had done that internet search and discovered lore about killing vampires through beheading. She wasn't too sure that she would be physically capable of forcing a hunk of wood through someone's ribcage anyway. Surely that would have to take some serious strength. Not that she thought chopping someone's head off would be breeze.

There'd been so many front page tragedies, people going missing. Some bodies had turned up... with bite marks, exsanguinated. The police had no leads. Kids had gone missing. Kids from her school. Some parents had withdrawn their kids... some because their kid needed a break; needed time to grieve over their friends' deaths; needed to be with their families. She knew what that was like. Others left because they were scared it seemed, and understandably so. She was scared too. She was scared as hell, but she'd never let fear stop her from doing something that had to be done.

She took slow, calming breaths, trying to settle her racing heart and shaking hands, before slowly pushing the emergency exit open, and entering the dim building. It was quiet inside, and smelt damp. As she shimmied along the wall and held the cleaver she carried tightly in both hands, carefully peeking around the corner.

She mentally catalogued the large room – the size of a basketball court – for possible exits, hiding places (for herself, or whatever lurked), noted the cat-walk above. She leaned further around the corner in search of the stairs which lead to the cat walk level, and saw them at the far end of the room, and at the top, what must have been the manager's office and her stomach clenched. Through the filthy windows she could see shadows moving.

Casting her eyes back over the large room once more, she took a steadying breath, gripped the handle of the cleaver even tighter and moved around the corner. She crept almost silently, hesitating whenever she heard the slightest sound.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she reached out for the handrail. She hadn't realised how dark this part of the building was. She had only seen the top of the stairs from her vantage point near the emergency exit, and had assumed that they continued all the way down. Now she was kicking herself as she realised her mistake; the rest of the building had clearly been gutted, of course there was a good chance the steel stair case had been scrapped too. She was close to panic now as she held her hands out in front of her, searching.

Her terrified mind began to wander. Why had she come here? Why had she thought _she_ should handle this? Why had she thought she _could_ handle this?

Suddenly, she was caught in a vice grip as someone, or something, large and clearly very strong, held her around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She let out a whimper as something sharp pressed into her neck.

**~~~ Please tell me if you like it, hate it, or just don't care so far. Reviews are love! ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"DEAN STOP!" She heard the booming voice by her ear. She began to scream, but one of the hands holding her shifted to cover her mouth, silencing her. She felt the other arm holding her quickly release, tearing the thing in her neck away, causing her to gasp into the hand.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM? GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM HER MOUTH!" A deep male voice shouted back.

"Dean, I can feel her pulse, she's hot..."

Suddenly she started to feel scared for a very different reason.

"She's not a vamp!" the voice shouted against her cheek.

A mixture of shock and relief rushed through her. They had thought she was 'vamp'. A vampire. They were probably here for the same reason she was... unless... they were vampires and this was some kind of turf war thing... maybe they saw another opportunity in a non-vampire. A human. With apulse... a beating heart... blood pumping...

She struggled away from the one holding her. He let her. Confused she held the cleaver out in front of her defensively, backing away from the shadowy figures.

She heard noises from above, the creak of the door upstairs, then a quiet thud on the factory floor behind the two men. Moving her eyes in its direction she could see the silhouette of a tall man holding a something long and metalic - a machete maybe. His gaze was still locked on her, and he seemed surprised. Behind him though, she could just make out something approaching him, stealthily.

"BEHIND YOU!" she screamed. She saw the man turn quickly, raising his weapon. Saw it knocked out of his hand, clanging to the floor. Suddenly she was right there, she didn't even realise she had begun running toward him, but now she was swinging her heavy cleaver at the thing that had attacked him, as he threw himself down towards where his machete had fallen. And that thing, it fell too, head rolling away sickeningly.

She could feel the hot sticky wetness on her face... her hands... she could smell it. Her skin crawled. She registered that there were more of them - more 'vamps' as the men with machetes had called them. The machete men were fighting. She saw the one who had held her swing his blade, _'Sam', the other guy had called him Sam_, she stared as he took off the head of another vamp. Horrified, she tried to look away, but saw him look towards her. She felt frozen to the spot. He was running at her, pushing her away. As she fell, she saw why. He decapitated another one, it had been right behind her.

"Thanks", she mumbled, getting to her feet and looking up at him. He was tall, and she had to tilt her head back to look at him properly. As she did, she saw shadows soundlessly moving on catwalk above.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, pushing him hard in the chest. He stumbled out of the way as a vamp leapt down towards them. He was out of the way, but that thing slammed into her arm and shoulder. She heard a nauseating crack, let out a shocked, pain filled scream. She was knocked to her knees, and stayed there swaying and panting. As her vision began to clear she could see Sam fighting two more of them as they jumped down on either side of him. He moved back from her further, drawing them away. He turned worried eyes on her briefly, and then beyond her.

"DEAN!" he shouted.

Behind her she could hear the other guy, _'Dean', his name was 'Dean'_, her hazy mind told her, fighting his own battle. Her eyes moved to where her cleaver had fallen. There was no way she could get it though. Her arm felt like it was broken, and she could feel warm liquid dripping off her hand too. She could barely think through the pain. Then she registered a hand around her waist and let out a blood curdling scream as another hand clawed at her injured shoulder. A female voice whispered against her cheek, "Well, you're no good for anything now, except a snack". Then, her whole world was pain as her vision darkened.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Dean heard his brother shout his name as he let the headless body of the vamp he'd just ganked fall to the floor with a squelching thud. He looked across the room and saw his brother holding his own against two more. Closer though, he could see the woman kneeling on the floor, as a hot brunette vamp crawled behind her, reaching around her waist. The scream startled him into action as he ran across the room. He could tell the woman had passed out as the scream cut off, she was hanging limply in the vamp's arms... as she... his face hardened and twitched in disgust when he realised... she was feeding.

Pulling the syringe from his inside pocket, he slammed the needle into the brunette's neck, depressing the plunger sharply, the lethal dose of the thick red liquid disappearing into her. She collapsed backwards, and he moved around swiftly to grab the unconscious woman before she could fall into the concrete floor. Laying her down carefully, checking her pulse and breathing, before darting towards Sam and the two vamps, machete raised.


End file.
